Bloons TD5 Hacks
Welcome to the Bloons TD 5 hacking page! If you ever wanted some of the awesome hacks that you just couldn't find them on YouTube, this is your spot. Hacks made by Junior Monkey, enjoy. Some of them are made by Timmy and Freddy.Category:HacksCategory:NinjakiwiCategory:Bloons Game Link: http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html Elite Trainer Credit to EHoK (Elite Hacks on Kong). https://mega.nz/#!WB52HKaA!Vz9RNnRqPex95UQnmwWJtfxjSbKWRwgWtuG-OheP0HI Round Hack for Solo or Co-op (Double) Made by Freddy; Enjoy :) HIGH RISKS of ban UNLESS it is used with caution. I can no longer access Ninja Kiwi after all my accounts (total of 5) were banned. The creating of new accounts will fail once you log out each one of them. ******6 things to remember (please read all to avoid CRASHING or getting BANNED): --> 1. When scanning for the current round, scan for one lower. E.g. when playing round 2, scan for "1". Scan while you play the round to make no mistakes. --> 2. Once you find a whole number, click on the "Address" and add "+1" to it. It looks something like this: "3C807FFBF4+1" which becomes "3C807FFBF5" once you input the value. Play a round then wait before the next round starts. --> 3. Do the following in the exact order: Set the address to "Active". You should see an "X" sign to the left of your address. Change the value of your address to any number >14; if you try a lower number, you can freeze the round. Add "+20" to the "Address". --> 4. On singleplayer, if you don't have the health hack, it's instant death on round >1161. According to the Leaderboard, six different players can reach up to round 1161 (totaled from both solo and coop maps). On co-op, because Ninja Kiwi is famous for lagging and bugs, if you or your ally lag and you do the hack, you may see ZOMGs flying across the screen but your ally is on the actual round so when you leak ZOMGs, the health will not decrease if you can defend the actual round. --> 5. The round hack multiplier usually varies between 6.00000-14.00000 (notice how it is a double value, which means you get a round number like this: 208.38924; see the bottom lines for solution). If you worry that you will get banned, it is the best if you change the round value anywhere between 15 to 30 (round usually lands between 20-500). If you are not satisfied about your currently round, play another round with the "Active" sign turned ON. Turn it off afterwards OTHERWISE once you die your "leaderboard score" will not exist BECAUSE the leaderboard looks for an integer value BUT your round number is a double value like 208.38924. If you play one more round with the "Active" sign turned off, the round number will naturally become an integer value. --> 6. If you are unsure of what round you will go to. Do the same for the above in "4 Bytes" section. You will usually find one to three addresses. Remember to scan while you play the round to make no mistakes!!! You can see the round number in the "4-Bytes" addresses before each round starts; adjust the round number by changing values in the "Double" address. DO NOT I REPEAT NEVER click "Active" on those "4-Bytes" addresses because you crash once you start the round. Rank + All Upgrades Unlocked in One Game (Double) Made by Freddy; Enjoy :) You need a health hack beforehand to achieve this. This works for players with ANY RANK. See the YouTube link below for the rank hack and see my notes to prevent crashing or permanent ban and the rest. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pk26jCv5J6Y) 2 things to remember: --> 1. Rank 200 is the maximum rank you can ever get AND you get banned SHORTLY after reaching it BECAUSE it is equivalent of getting 150 billion XP (see https://bloons.fandom.com/wiki/Experience_Points). To AVOID getting banned, change your username. '''I was dumb enough to have a suspicious friend and did not unfriend him and change my username. --> 2. Immediately after seeing all the new towers unlocked, DEACTIVATE the address to prevent crashing. Get a tower of each. Use the round hack or speed hack to play a few rounds after round 85. It is better to kill no ZOMGs at all but you get ALL the XP. Refresh your page. 100-100 Towers Hack (4 Bytes) Works for BTD5 Steam. Note that this hack might towers go fast attack when you press F3 Search 1 Click First scan Upgrade Your upgraded path to Tier 2 Search 2 Then Click Next Scan Repeat until you have only 1-4 Addresses Change The value to 4 Do This For the Other path Done Made by Freddy; Enjoy :) Works for BTD5 Flash: See https://photos.app.goo.gl/jLqeMDMd1KwhcSJd8 for '''SUPERSONIC temples; basically after you find the address linked to the temple, you change it to "1" and get the "plasma" upgrade; you can also add the supersonic temple power on a supersonic terror but you get much less range; this 100% pops 10-15 times more on singleplayer and only on co-op when your ally doesn't lag because sometimes your ally can only see the temple at normal speed. If you find the right upgrade combinations using this hack, all of the following towers CAN be SUPERSONIC. I tested them till Feb 2020: Temple, Terror, Sun God, Ring of Fire, Spike Storm/Moab Shredder, and Bloonjitsu. Deflation Cash Hack (4 Bytes) Works On BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Go To Deflation Or MOAB Madness. Don't Go in And Type this: 500000000000000000 And select all Values and Change these values for Example: 123456789 And then Freeze all the values Round/Monkey Money Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. In 2020, only works for "Today's Daily Challenge" Go to a Daily Challenge, don't go in, then type this: (Meaning you type the original values of the challenge first) "XX1 00 00 00 XX2 00 00 00 XX3 00 00 00 XX4 00 00 00" XX1- This is the difficulty modifier, 00 is easy mode, 01 is medium, 02 is hard, 04 Deflation, and 05 is Apopalypse XX2- Starting round, you type the hex decimal format of the start round, ex. 28 = hex 1C. XX3- End round (doesn't really matter), you type the hex decimal format of the end round, ex. 50 = hex 32. XX4- Monkey Money, only works to 4000, any higher will not give the monkey money for completing the challenge. (The 4000 number DOES NOT represent the actual amount; if you try DEC 3999, which is HEX F9F, you receive 1635 monkey money) Link to video: Not Available This appears to be fastest way to farm monkey money besides finishing 1 round to complete. Send all Bloons Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: D2 62 07 D3 A2 A0 Replace with: 24 00 02 02 02 02 Finish one Round to Complete Track Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: 32 00 00 00 41 00 00 00 55 00 00 00 Replace with: 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 Link to video:Not available This does not work with special missions or most daily challenges. Finish 200 Rounds to Complete Track Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: 32 00 00 00 41 00 00 00 55 00 00 00 Replace with: C8 00 00 00 C8 00 00 00 C8 00 00 00 First 4 bytes are end round for easy, next medium, next hard. One can change to different number by browsing memory region and changing number this can allow player to save at much later rounds, up to 4294967295, the maximum value for 4 bytes. To make it a much higher or lower value, go to the calculator, set it to "Programmer", type in a number you desire, set it to "Hex", and put that as the value. (Note: Caps must be used) Speed Hack (4 Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. When in a game, start a round and type 1 and click first scan. Then fast forward the game and type 3 then hit next scan. Then bring the game back to normal speed and type 1 again and hit next scan. Do this until you have 1 result then change it to whatever you want (not above 1000 or you will get banned greatly) and freeze it. If a round ends before you get 1 result, type 1, then hit next scan and start the next round, then continue the process until you find the right one. Once right one is found, the same address will be used until page is refreshed WARNING: If You are Running On Flash. Do Not Change the address to "999999999999". If you do. The plugins stop. Sometimes the plugins stop and you get a ban. If you are running on Deluxe. The same action is from flash but The Progams will not respond instead of Crashing the Plugins Money Bonus after finishing a Round Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. (Doesn't work in apocalypse mode of BTD5 Flash) Search this: 24 64 D0 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? A0 Replace it with anything of which follows: Lots of Money: 2D 7F D0 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? A0 Friendly Money Hack: 24 7F D0 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? A2 Friendly money amount would seem normal to other players in co-op. Just build some farms and make an excuse for a lot of money you have this only applies to player self; other player on co-op may see something wrong if you both place darts to start with, as you would have a little more cash/get triple dart faster. Using Lots of money, it doesn't matter; everyone can realize something. (Just tell them you have double cash) Lives Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: C8 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 64 00 00 00 C8 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 Replace with: D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F Works in co-op if you're on the left side. If player is on right side, the lives will show, but will reset when a life is drained. (That's not 100% true. If you load the game, hack the health and play any single player map first; leak and ensure the health don't change to regular numbers, then when you play 2020 coop you 100% get the desired amount of health ONLY FOR THE FIRST GAME. IF you DO NOT refresh your page after that first coop match, one round may last forever and your health can turn negative) Sell Price Hack Works on BTD5 Flash ONLY. Method 1 (Double) Search this 0.79999 Freeze, Double Click Address, then put +10 in the address. After a few seconds, unfreeze, and remove the +10. Video unavailable Method 2 (Array of Bytes) Search :80 99 99 99 99 99 E9 BF ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 40 Replace : 80 99 99 99 99 99 E9 BF 07 94 F2 FF FF 3F 8F C0 The above works well in singleplayer. In co-op, to keep the sell price about double the value, e.g. original sell price 170 hacked sell price 340. Keep changing the last byte to "39" Link to the video :Not available Chest Monkey Money Hack (Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search this: 24 0B A2 24 0A Replace with: 24 7F A2 24 7F (Note that any number greater than 7F will not give you the desired amount; monkey money gained might turn negative; you will neither gain nor lose money) Link to video:Not available Bloon Speed Hack (Double or AoB) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. (This CAN cause the game to slow down and make you feel that you lag) For Double search 0.18 (ZOMG bloon speed) Look up for this string in the "Browse Memory Region": 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F 00 00 00 00 00 00 D0 3F 0A D7 A3 70 3D 0A C7 3F Keep scrolling through the list until you get the right one, or just search that string above. Note that they are all double values for bloon speed and change them for higher or lower speed. Round Length Hack(Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash and Deluxe. Search: 2F 06 A2 A0 24 14 Change the last byte to anything up to 7F (127 round length) Link to video:Not available Day Counter Multiplier Hack(Array of Bytes) Works on BTD5 Flash ONLY. Search: 00 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 02 00 00 00 03 00 00 00 03 00 00 00 04 00 00 00 04 00 00 00 05 00 00 00 Replace: 00 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 (use this one with the chest monkey money hack or else the monkey money will not pay out if your day counter is at 2+ days.) Robo Monkey Skill Hack (AoB)(May not work or doesn't work) Search: 00 00 4E 40 18 Replace: 00 00 00 00 18 This may cause excessive lag if used with autoclicker, which can be taken advantage of by using autoclicker on other skills. Other Methods AOB hacks are nice but the normal methods are working for me at the moment. All of these were preformed on BTD5 Deluxe - Steam Edition. 9/25/2015 In-Game Money Method 1 1. Start a game. Any map. 2. Check your money and search for it in Cheat Engine with Value Type set to Double. There should be a short list of results. Buy something and search for the new amount. You should be down to two results. Change them both to whatever you like. Method 2 # search 2464d066????????a0 -> 2d7fd066????????a0 (inf Money) (Array of bytes search) Lives Lives are a bit trickier and just about impossible to find on impoppable difficulty. 1. Start any game on any map with difficulty set to hard or lower. 2. Scan as 4 bytes and search for your lives. Start a round and let some bloons through to make your lives go down. 3. Search for the new number. If the list is too long repeat the steps until you have 2-3 addresses. change the value to whatever you want your lives to be. 4. (OPTIONAL) To find impoppable lives, do Cash Hack then do lives. Try to find the address that is closest to it. Monkey Money Note: The Method 2 Works for the offline deluxe Method 1 1. Start a game on any map any difficulty. Doesn't matter. 2. Open the Special Agent buy screen and search for the amount of Monkey Money you have with the value set to 4 bytes. 3. Buy an agent so your Monkey Money will decrease. 4. Repeat until you are left with only 1-2 addresses. 5. Change the values to whatever you like. Method 2 # Go to the Main menu. Do Not click the Chest. If it's clicked. Change the Time To Next Day # Search 1 # Click the Chest # Search 0 # Repeat Until There's 1-5 Addresses Left # Change The Value To 1 And Freeze. # If the Chest is Already 1. No need To change the value # Done Level 1. Start a game on any map any difficulty. Doesn't matter. 2. Scan your level number (- = 0, Fast Round= 25, not 26) 3. Repeat until you are left with only 1-2 addresses. 4. Change to whatever you want